Beat Of My Heart
by DancingxWaters
Summary: Everyone has a reason for why his or her heart beats. But what happens when you feel like you've lost the one thing that kept your heart pounding?


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Harry Potter._

_**Pairing**__: Ginny Weasley/Harry Potter_

_This was originally suppose to be a one-shot, but as soon as I started writing, the story got a little too long, so I decided to break it up into chapters._

_This takes place around the time of the Yule Ball. The story starts off with Ginny's point of view. In the next part, we see things from Harry's perspective. I wrote Ginny's POV in first person because it's easier for me, but in the next part, I'm gonna try third person._

_Criticism is appreciated, but please, no flaming._

_Happy reading!_

**Beat Of My Heart  
**_Chapter 1_

_--_

"Ginny! Wait up!"

_Thump. Thump._

Just the sound of his voice could make my heart speed up. I turned around and spotted Harry Potter, glasses and all, running up to me.

He stopped abruptly in front of me, smiling widely, his beautiful emerald green eyes sparkling.

_Thump. Thump._

"Hey Ginny!" He greeted me, his voice bubbling with happiness.

"Hi Harry," I said back, just as happy.

"Uh, I was wondering if you would…" He trailed off, his once happy demeanor was replaced by a nervous one.

"You see, the thing is…" He said nervously. He ran his hand through his jet black hair. It was a nervous habit of his that I just adored.

I heard him murmur some incoherent words. I could make out the words "date" and "Yule Ball."

_Thump. Thump._

My heart soared with hope and joy. _'Maybe this is it!'_

"What did you say, Harry?"

"Um, could you help me find a date for the Yule Ball? It's just that everyone that's competing in the Triwizard Tournament needs someone to go with…"

And just like that, my hopes were crushed again.

"Harry - " I was cut off as a certain Patil sister entered the scene.

"Hello Harry," Parvati said a little too flirtatiously for my liking.

Harry's face reddened a bit.

'_Was he blushing?'_

"Hey Parvati," he said, his face going even redder.

"Found a date yet for the Yule Ball?" Parvati asked, batting her eyelashes.

'_Can anyone say gag?'_

"No, have you?" Harry responded back, his voice hopeful. The Patil Gryffindor shook her head, sending him a flirtatious look.

"Uh, do you want to be my date then?" He inquired, his face going so red, it could give the Weasley hair a run for its money.

_Thump. Thump._ Stop.

"I'd love to!" Parvati squealed.

'_Well, there goes my chance…'_

_--_

"I'm not going to the Yule Ball," I told Hermione firmly. Although I appeared confident and determined on the outside, on the inside, I felt miserable. Sadness was rapidly taking over my body, leaving me with this empty feeling.

"Is this because of Harry?" She asked, a knowing look in her eyes. We both knew the answer to that question and we both knew I was going to deny everything.

"No, this has nothing to do with Harry. It's just that I have other plans tonight," I replied back, even though I knew she could see right through my lie.

"What other plans? Why would you make _other plans _on the day of the Yule Ball?" Hermione asked, unconvinced.

"I was just going to do something at the library..." I said vaguely.

"The library?" Hermione said incredulously, "You'd rather bury yourself in books than go to the Yule Ball?"

"Well no, but it's something I have to do," I said, even though the strength of my argument was waning. I really did want to go the Yule Ball but I couldn't stand to see Harry there. With _her._

"But, didn't Neville ask you to go with him to the Ball? And didn't you agree?" She inquired curiously.

"Yes, but he'll understand," I replied back, wishing she would drop the subject.

"So, you're really going to spend the whole night at the library with Madam Pince?" Her voice was full of skepticism.

"Yep."

"But it's the Yule Ball! Are you sure you don't want to go?" She asked, hoping to convince me to go.

"Yes Hermione. I'm sure," I said with finality in my voice.

"Okay…" She sighed, her shoulders sagging in defeat.

_--_

_Thump. Thump._

It was almost time for the Yule Ball to start. The common room was bustling with the sound of the happy couples greeting each other, but my gaze was focused on one couple in particular. I saw Harry turn his head in my direction and for a split second, his emerald eyes connected with my brown ones. I could've sworn I saw something flash in his eyes, but before I could get a better look, he turned his gaze back onto Parvati. There was so much I wanted to tell him, but I merely stood there and watched.

I watched as Harry greeted Parvati with a kiss on her cheek.

I watched him compliment her on her attire.

I watched him smile that goofy grin at her that I wished he would give me.

I watched as he linked his arm with hers as they headed for the common room exit.

I watched as he walked out of the portrait hole without so much as a glance back at me.

All I could do was watch as he fell into the arms of another girl.

And my mind, my body, and my heart felt too weak to prevent him from colliding into her arms.

I turned my gaze from Harry to the staircase that lead up to the girl dormitories. Slowly, I climbed up the flight of stairs and made my way to my room.

_Thump. Thump._

Stop.

_--_

**Yes, the thumps are Ginny's heart beats. Stay tuned for chapter 2!**

**Review?**


End file.
